Katy Belle
Katy Belle was one of the District 4 females from Cloveismywife's 200th Hunger Games, the 8th Quarter Quell. She was the district partner of Ian Wix, Mickey McAllister, and Mistalia Caliden. Overall, she placed 8th out of 56. Personality Despite her being only 12 years old, Katy was a ruthless killing machine. At a first glance she was considered adorable and sweet, until you got to know her. Katy was coldhearted, never showed emotions and willing to turn on anyone; including her allies. Looks Katy had flowing blonde hair, not extending past her shoulders. She had soft flawless skin and pale green eyes. Her bodily appearance seemed to be delicate and fragile, however she was stronger and more athletic than she appeared to be. Katy was at her average height in her age group, being 5’0. Training Score 200th Hunger Games: 11 Games During the reaping’s, Katy sprints to the fishing hook and grabs it before the other 3 tributes from District 4 can. She uses the fishing hook to kill Ian Wix proceeding to the games. She joins the careers during the bloodbath and kills Keith Regent with a trident she had taken from the cornucopia. The next day, Katy back-stabbed the careers by poisoning their water supply. Demetria Callitor and Mistalia Caliden died from the infected water they drank, giving Katy the opportunity to escape while her fellow careers argued who was responsible for poisoning their supplies. Starting a new day, Katy surprises the alliance of McKenna Konity and Aleena Galenti when she holds a trident towards Aleena’s neck and demands their help. After agreeing, the three of them chase down Katriona Greystone, McKenna and Aleena held Katriona down while Katy swung her trident down on Katriona, killing her. Katy fled into the forest after. During the last day, Katy comes back to the cornucopia to attend the feast held by the game-makers. McKenna and Aleena charged at Katy during the feast. Despite being able to kill McKenna, Aleena threw a knife to her heart after being defenseless. Kills Keith Regent, Demetria Callitor, Mistalia Caliden, Katriona Greystone, McKenna Konity Allies Navy Wonders, Callam Delaney, Summer Ashton, Louis Welder, Hugo Jenston, Demetria Callitor, Tracy Volt, Mickey McAlister, Mistalia Caliden Other Killed by: Aleena Galenti Aftermath When Katy approached the feast, she went in alone. Also, she never grew close to any of her allies ending up leaving them at the end. None of the other tributes were extremely affected by her death during the arena. However it could’ve been assumed that the remaining careers, Summer Ashton and Hugo Jenston were happy she died because she’d spoiled their food and caused the split between the careers. It can also be assumed that everyone was slightly glad she had died, as Katy was a huge threat in the arena. Katy had the opportunity to be revived for the Vengeance Games, but didn’t receive enough votes from the Capitol citizens. She was burned to death with the other tributes that hadn’t made the cut to the Vengeance Games. Trivia *Katy placed the best out of her other 3 District 4 counterparts. *Katy made the most kills in the arena, with 5 in total. Category:200th Hunger Games Category:District 4 Category:Females Category:12 Year Olds Category:Trident Users Category:Careers